The present invention relates to a display driver and an electro-optical device.
A display panel (electro-optical device or display device in a broad sense) represented by a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is mounted on a portable telephone or a personal digital assistant (PDA). In particular, the LCD panel realizes a reduction of size, power consumption, and cost in comparison with other display panels, and is mounted on various electronic instruments.